


Going Rogue

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [466]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Demons, Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It was the introduction of those of her kind being more involved in the guidance and protection of the candidates for the Beast through the ages.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 October 2016  
> Word Count: 194  
> Prompt: control  
> Summary: It was the introduction of those of her kind being more involved in the guidance and protection of the candidates for the Beast through the ages.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I like the idea that the hellhounds have a bit of autonomy and free will that allowed them the opportunity to break free of their chains once upon a time and cause some havoc.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She sits on a boulder overlooking Megiddo, watching them roll around in the sand. The memory comes to her suddenly and, in her surprise, she lets it play out. It was a hot afternoon like this one, almost four thousand years ago, when the trio broke the control of Power and struck out on their own. They used the form of jackals then, and managed to elude those of her kind sent out by Power to retrieve them. For three days, they ran amok in a killing spree that included livestock and humans both.

By the time her fellow followers of Power managed to get the protectors under control, the trio had gone so far as to kill the intended Beast at the time. It was a chilling blow, one that Power did not take kindly to. The protectors were removed from the public realms for a couple of centuries after that, in an attempt to correct the issues that led them to stray in the first place. It was the introduction of those of her kind being more involved in the guidance and protection of the candidates for the Beast through the ages.


End file.
